Cellphone Problem
by Just Dyana
Summary: Kagome gave her number to the wrong guy. Fortunately, Sango and the gang, including a pretty jealous Inuyasha, are there to take care of the situation. High-school AU, Inukag, one-shot.


This is dedicated to all the Sangos in this world. You're extremely appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Cellphone problem

"Alright, Kagome, but _why_ did you give him your number?"

The poor high-school girl looked desperate. She threw her hands in the air, clearly trying to blame the situation on the gods, the weather, or perhaps alien influence. Since the sky remained perfectly blue and empty, refusing to indicate by any sign that they were, indeed, the culprits, she moaned.

"I don't _know_ , okay? He was just… Nice, and… And I felt appreciated, for once! It's good, to be appreciated!"

Sango's brow twitched.

"Kagome, Koga spends his days running after you."

The girl rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh please, how stupid do you think I am? He's just doing that to piss Inuyasha off."

Well, she probably had to give her that one, actually. Maybe Koga had had a crush on her, in the beginning, but now he seemed to be rather interested in Ayame, and he was just intercepting her here and there, precisely when Inuyasha was around.

"Yeah, so you don't think that Inuyasha's anger has anything to do with—?"

"Sango! Been there, done that! Inuyasha is not over Kikyo. Now, could you, _please_ , help me with that Naraku situation?"

Sango sighed heavily. She kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't say that the breakup was quite some time ago, and that yes, Kikyo and Inuyasha were each other's first and that that would never go away, but that she could see how he was looking at Kagome now. She didn't say that he seemed so much more relaxed when he was with Kagome, while he always looked stiff and trying to be on his best behavior around Kikyo.

She knew what Kagome would have said. They had, indeed, been there, done that. "Looks don't mean anything, you must be imagining stuff," "Precisely, he doesn't feel the need to impress me."

One of those days, she would lose control and punch some sense into the girl. Or into Inuyasha, so he'd actually do _something_. She hadn't decided yet. Maybe she could then do the same with Miroku, and he'd finally stop flirting around. Mmh, that sounded tempting.

For now, though, she grabbed her friend's phone and unlocked it. While tapping furiously, she found the energy to grumble.

"'He was nice.' Really, Kagome? He's a _demon_."

"I'm sorry I don't discriminate people based on their species," Kagome mumbled.

Despite herself, Sango smiled. Of course Kagome didn't do that. In this world crippled with prejudices and hate, Kagome and, to be fair, her entire family, was pretty much a miracle. She was just kind, interested in whatever would come her way. Probably just one of the many reasons why Inuyasha liked her that much. It didn't stop Sango from teasing her though.

"He was also the leader of a _demonic gang_ , Kags."

"Oh my God, Sango, it didn't come up in the conversation _before_ I gave him my number! I know I was wrong, okay?"

Sango giggled to herself. This was fun. Pressing the 'send' button, she held the phone for Kagome to take it, but she refused it, shaking both of her hands with panic.

"No, no, what if he answers? I don't — could you — _please_."

Sango was doing her best not to laugh, really. She knew that if Kagome hadn't been that sheltered (but whose fault was it, really? Between Inuyasha and herself, who was pretty protective too, Kagome hadn't had that much male attention), she would have known how to deal with the situation, and that it really wasn't her fault, but still… She just couldn't help how amusing this was for her.

Okay, so Naraku being a gang-leader should have been frightening, but she didn't doubt that she could take him. Particularly with Inuyasha as a back-up, and she could always ask for Kouga's help too. It would annoy Inuyasha, sure, but if the guy wasn't going to make his move and finally get the wolf to shut up, it was his problem, not hers.

"So what did you say?" Kagome asked with a small voice that just made Sango want to hug her.

"You know, the usual crap. Sorry, don't think it will work out, please delete my number, I didn't mean to lead you on, I don't think this is a good idea. That kind of stuff."

"Wow," Kagome whistled. "That sounds so good! How can you possibly be that good at that?"

Sango rose an eyebrow.

"Are you insinuating that this never happened to me?"

"No!" Kagome protested. "Everyone knows you're gorgeous, Sango, it's just… Boys tend to stay away from you. No offense, but you're… kind of intimidating."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sango smiled. "What can I say, Kags? I just got talent."

Kagome clearly wasn't buying it, but her cellphone buzzing distracted her. She instinctively closed her eyes, already worried at the thought of having an answer. Sango unlocked it again and clenched her teeth.

"Oh gosh, it's bad," Kagome whispered. "It's terrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you sure ain't reading that. Time to block him now."

There was a silence, before Kagome murmured.

"Hm, Sang?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't."

"What? Why?"

"…my phone's too old. It doesn't have that function."

Sango's head slowly, dangerously turned toward Kagome, and the girl gulped down when she saw the murdering glow in her best friend's eyes. Sango slowly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. I will…"

The roof's door, as the roof was where the girls usually ate their lunch, opened violently, making Kagome jump and Sango stand up, ready for a fight. They both calmed down when they saw Inuyasha, who had just slammed the door open with his foot, look at them quizzically.

"The fuck's wrong with you?"

"H-Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, blushing ever-so-slightly. "Nothing, really. How about you and Miroku join us for lunch?"

As he always did, Inuyasha said something about definitely not wanting to eat with her, but ended up sitting right next to her, surprisingly close actually, for someone who enjoyed his personal space as much as Inuyasha did. Miroku, who had followed, sat next to Sango. However, much to his dismay, she didn't pay any attention to him, solely focused on the phone. Her mind was filled with plans, calculations, and just when she thought maybe she had a lead—

It buzzed. Not one short buzz like it did when Kagome received a message. Instead, a long, powerful buzz. Naraku was calling. Shit.

"He's calling," Kagome shrieked. "Oh, Sango, what do we do?"

"Hold on," Inuyasha interrupted them, stopping Sango who was opening her mouth. "Who the _fuck_ is 'him'? And why is _he_ calling _you_?"

"First of all: rude," Sango hissed. "Second, he's a guy who asked for Kagome's number, she gave it to him, now she thinks it's a bad idea, I told him she didn't want to see him again, he isn't taking it too well."

Next thing she knew, Inuyasha had snatched the phone from her hand. His jaw tensed a little more when he saw the caller's ID. He shot Kagome a furious glance, and she seemed to shrink even more. _Why_ would she give her number to _Naraku_? That girl was driving him insane. In every sense of the word.

He pressed the button with the small, green image of a cellphone. What kind of antiquity did that girl have anyway?

"Yeah," the half-demon growled, the threatening sound coming directly from his throat. Even Miroku and Sango couldn't help but tense at the feeling of danger that seemed to be emanating from him. Kagome, on the other hand… shivered. Fortunately, no one noticed, otherwise Sango would never have let her live that one down.

"'Who is this?' It's Inuyasha, you motherfucker. Don't try to make me believe you didn't recognize me."

Short silence. Inuyasha was pacing the floor, his growl never ceasing.

"You're going to fucking leave Kagome alone, you understand me? If you don't, I swear I will…"

Even Sango's eyes widened as Inuyasha described, with a luxury of culinary details, how he would make Naraku eat a certain part of his anatomy.

New silence. Apparently, Inuyasha didn't like the other half-demon's answer too much, because suddenly he was roaring on the phone.

"Never, you asshole! You're never getting your hands on her because she's mine! She's fucking mine, you understand that? Not yours, not that dumb wolf's, not anyone else's!"

With that, he apparently lost control of his force, because the phone suddenly broke in his hand. He stared at it, a little dumbfounded, then threw it at Kagome, refusing to turn to face her, but she could _swear_ she had seen a faint blush on his cheeks before he turned her back on her.

"Miroku, Sango, we're getting that asshole. Now."

In a matter of seconds, Kagome was left alone on the roof. She opened her mouth to protest when, suddenly, Inuyasha reappeared in front of him. Her face turned into an expression of anger, but before she could say anything, he'd leaned down and she vaguely caught a glimpse of his closing his eyes shot right before he pressed his mouth against hers.

She lost all sense of what was around her. All she could do was respond with just as much as passion as him, wrapping her arms around him, entangling her fingers in his hair, discovering just how intoxicating his scent was when he was so close, finding out the just as wonderful taste of his tongue, all of that only making her want more, _more_. She pressed her body against him, causing him to moan slightly in the kiss. The feeling was both frighteningly new and wonderfully exhilarating.

She had never thought she could make him react like that, but as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her all the more hungrily, she had a feeling a whole new world was opening in front of her. And if this was only the first kiss, what would the _rest_ be like?

She whimpered when he stepped back, putting a much more careful distance between them. His dark pupils were completely dilated with desire, leaving only a small zone of that golden color she loved so much.

"Naraku," he said, his voice hoarse. "I've got to take care of Naraku. But, erm, after that, maybe we could — like — you and I — you know — I was thinking — maybe…"

"We could go out, yeah," she finished, and he looked at her like she had saved his life. "Sure. You did just say I was yours, right?" Kagome had _no_ idea where the teasing in her voice came from. Maybe it was easier because it was Inuyasha, because she knew him so well, because he was one of her best friends before anything else. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be.

She giggled when her words made him blush. He mumbled something that wasn't very coherent but most definitely ended with "you damn wench!", but for once, she chose not to take offense. She stood there a few moments more on the roof, alone, after he darted out to join Miroku and Sango, who had no doubt borrowed Sango's motorcycle, a white beauty which she called Kirara — which was also her cat's name, go figure.

Then, realization dawned on her, and her face fell. Furious, she turned towards the roof's door, but of course, there was no one there.

"You morons!" she yelled to no one in particular. "So once a damsel in distress, always a damsel in distress? I'm the _best_ priestess here, you imbeciles! You should have taken me with you!"

So, maybe she didn't know that much about dealing with boys, particularly the ones who were flirting with her, but that was because her field of expertise lied elsewhere, dammit! She could handle demons as well as any of them, if not better!

Oh, Inuyasha was _so_ going to hear all about that as soon as he'd get back!

Or maybe, right after they had done some more of that very nice and very new activity she had just discovered.

Hm, she liked that idea.

Make-out session first, murder second.

That would probably become some kind of a pattern, given hers and Inuyasha's… ahem… tempers, but still, that was something she was more than willing to live with.

She touched her mouth slowly, gently brushing her fingertips on her lips, wondering how he felt about it all right now. A strong feeling threatened to make her heart burst with what she identified as happiness.

Yeah, she could definitely live with that.

* * *

 _Any resemblance between this story and actual facts would, of course, be completely fortuitous. I hope you had fun, please let me know if you've enjoyed it!_


End file.
